This invention concerns rain gutter systems mounted along the eaves of a roof to collect rainwater draining from the roof and directing it to downspouts through which it flows down to the ground to a point at which runoff or collection occurs.
A particular gutter problem exists at inside corners formed at valleys on the roof by the intersection of roof sections facing different directions. The roof valleys collect rainwater runoff flow from both roof sections such that a heavier flow of rainwater occurs down the valley.
An inside corner piece is often employed in the gutter system the inside corner piece located at the bottom of such a valley. The greater volume and velocity of the flow down the valley often results in overflow out of the inside corner position of the gutter system.
Efforts to avoid such overflows have included placing upright baffle pieces across the corner of a cover to deflect the flow back into the gutter system. A heavy rain will sometimes result in overflows notwithstanding the presence of the baffles, such that they are not completely effective.
Another approach is to put a horizontal diverter baffle on top of a corner screen extending across the inside corner as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,743, but the velocity of water flow in a downpour onto the diverter can deflect water flow off the diverter and onto the ground.
Another approach is to provide a downspout at the inside corner to collect and immediately drain away the flow as described in U.S. published application U.S./2002/0152691; U.S./2001/0032418 and U.S./2003/0115807, but this approach requires an extra downspout at the corner and does not totally prevent an over splashes at the inside corner.
U.S./2002/0124476 describes a corner gutter cover, at an inside corner formed with upright ridges, but ridges can deflect water flow off the cover such that it is not entirely contained by the gutter system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,395 describes a covered gutter system which employs a 45° extending wall at the corner, to increase the gutter capacity at the corner but again the presence of the cover may cause deflection of the water flow off the cover and out of the gutter system.
A covered inside corner is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,243 which is elevated and covered. This shape traps debris and cause damming of flow to occur.
Another version described therein has a 45° outer wall at an inside corner valley. However, that gutter has a rounded shape and low outer wall which can allow the flow to ride up and over the low outer wall of the piece to escape the gutter system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inside corner piece for a roof gutter system which minimizes the overflow from the gutter of rainwater running down roof valleys without requiring the expense of an extra downspout and effectively prevents overflows while being easily incorporated into conventional gutter systems.